zapresic_parodijefandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Dario Baća
Dario Baća je vrli zaprešićki heroj, predsjednik Nezavisne liste Glas Zaprešića, borac za ljudska prava (posebice prava građana Zaprešića) koji je zbog svojih iznimnih doprinosa borbi za malog čovjeka dobio i Nobelovu nagradu za mir. Djetinjstvo Dario je rođen 1982. godine. Živio je u Zaprešiću dok s 11 godina nije dobio pismo iz Škole za vještičarenje i čarobnjaštvo Hogwarts da je primljen u dotičnu školu te da treba kupiti čarobni štapić, sovu, pelerinu te ostale čarobnjačke potrepštine i s njima doći na kolodvor Zaprešić i 3/4 Savske. Dario je uzbuđeno to i učinio te je otputovao u Hogwarts. Zbog toga što je putovao HŽ-ovim vlakom, zakasnio je na razvrstavanje u domove. Profesorca McGonagall ipak ga je pustila u Veliku dvoranu gdje ga je s zakašnjenjem Razredbeni klobuk svrstao u Hufflepuff zbog njegova dobrog srca i spremnosti za pomoć drugim ljudima. Dario je bio vrlo dobar, ali ne i odličan učenik u Hogwartsu, a ponajbolji predmet mu je bio Obrana od mračnih sila. Zbog toga se i pridružio Ligi za obranu od mračnih sila te je preko ljetnih praznika u poljima oko Zaprešića istrebljivao trolove, divove, vile narikače, gulove i ostale zle monstrume. Zbog iznimnih napora kojima je spriječio teror tih stvorenja nad stanovnicima Zaprešića, Pojatna, Jablanovca, Kupljenova, Brdovca, Drenja Brdovečkog, Ključa Brdovečkog, Prigorja Brdovečkog, Zdenaca Brdovečkih te Guzice Brdovečke Dariju je dodijeljen Merlinov Velered treće klase. Dario je završio školu u Hogwartsu te položio ČAS-ove i OČI, nakon čega se vratio u svoj grad, Zaprešić, gdje je počeo kontemplirati o tome kako da sada pomogne čovječanstvu. Glas Zaprešića Baća je tada osnovao Zaprešićku udrugu mladih, kako bio skupio mlade dobrotvore poput sebe i moogućio im da se udruženo (što odmah znači i efikasnije) bore protiv zlih magičnih i nemagičnih sila ovoga svijeta. Ubrzo je ta udruga postala politički angažirana te izlazi na lokalne izbore pod imenom Glas Zaprešića. Na izbore Glas Zaprešića nije izašao kao politička stranka, jer on to nije, već kao nezavisna lista koja je zbog krutih birokratskih odredbi Ministarstva uprave registrirana u Registar političkih stranaka Republike Hrvatske. Od tada ova politička stranka nezavisna lista gaji svojevrsnu nepodnošljivost prema Ministarstvu uprave. Ostavljajući dojam kao vrli herojski mirotvorac u očima mladih, Baća dobro prolazi na lokalnim izborima te postaje opozicija HDZ-ovom Željku Turku. Od samog početka svoje političke karijere, Baća se borio protiv Turkovih loših ekonomskih politika koje uništavaju grad. Kako bi mogao po znanju ekonomije parirati Željku Turku, koji je završio Ekonomski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, Dario upisuje Visoku školu za poslovanje i upravljanje s pravom javnosti Baltazar Adam Krčelić, nakon čijeg je završetka postao tako sposoban ekonom da se uspio zaposliti u Konzumu, a ubrzo je otvorio i svoju tvrtku koja zapošljava "tri osobe, dvije povremeno, ali broji i niz honorarnih suradnika". [thumb|400px|Dario je želio da se njegova stranka nezavisna lista prihvati kao peti dom u Hogwartsu, ali Dumbledore je to odbio jer nemaju maskotnu životinju unatoč činjenici da je njihov član [http://hr.zapresic-parodije.wikia.com/wiki/Datoteka:Mata.PNG Hrvoje Matanović, izvrsni profesor tjelesnog u Srednjoj školi Ban Josip Jelačić. ]]Baća planira stvoriti partnerstvo između ove svoje iznimno kvalitetne gigantske tvrtke (koja smanjuje nezaposlenost u Hrvatskoj za 47%) i Zubnog rendgena Psiozeha, kao i kioska na cesti kod Novih Dvora kako bi se stvorio konglomerat zaprešićkih tvrtki koje vode vrsni ekonomi koji će osigurati buduću ekonomsko-financijsku stabilnost grada svojim poslovanjem. Glas Zaprešića tada počinje surađivati sa zaprešićkim SDP-om, te je Dario na izborima čak bio i SDP-ov kandidat za gradonačelnika. Međutim, te dvije stranke ta nezavisna lista i ta stranka opovrgavaju svoju povezanost te čak vode i vrlo zanimljive svađe na Facebooku. Dobitak Nobelove nagrade Vrhunac Dariovog života dobitak je Nobelove nagrade za mir 2013. godine. Dario je nagradu dobio zbog iznimnih doprinosa stvaranju mira između krvavo zaraćenih političkih stranaka i nezavisnih listi u gradu Zaprešiću, koje su se toliko sukobljavale da je daljnja eskalacija napetosti mogla dovesti do proširenja sukoba na interplanetarnu razinu. Naime, Vinko Morović je kroz Željka Turka odlučio revitalizirati Nove Dvore tako da ih na kratak period od 50 godina da u koncesiju samome sebi. Po tom planu u Jelačićevom dvorcu trebale bi se nalaziti predavaonice Veleučilišta Baltazar Zaprešić (tadašnje Visoke škole) kao i dekanat u kojeg bi se smjestio dekan megakvalitetnog zaprešićkog visokog učilišta, koji je pukim slučajem upravo Vinko Morović. Revoltiran ovakvim ponašanjem vladajućih struktura u svome gradu, Dario je, slučajno baš pred lokalne izbore, odlučio skupiti potpise kako bi se raspisao referendum protiv davanja dvorca u koncesiju. Konzultirajući se sa vrsnim pravnicima, politolozima, ekonomima, sociolozima, Isusom Kristom, Muhamedom, Budom, Zeusom, Jupiterom i Šivom, Baća je formulirao referendumsko pitanje koje je glasilo: "Jeste li za ukidanje odluke Gradskog vijeća Grada Zaprešića donesene 28. ožujka 2013. godine o davanju koncesije za gospodarsko korištenje nepokretnog kulturnog dobra u sklopu Novih Dvora Jelačićevih koje je u vlasništvu Grada Zaprešića?". No, nakon vrlo brze i kratkotrajne provjere potpisa koja je trajala samo 6 mjeseci iz zlog i Glasu Zaprešića omraženog Ministarstva uprave izvijestili su kako se referendum neće održati zbog toga što referendumsko pitanje nije valjano jer se ne smije odnositi na upravni akt, a odluka Gradskog vijeća je upravni akt. Baća je na to izjavio da ne zna kako bi drukčije mogao formulirati to pitanje. Narod Zaprešića u ovoj ga je njegovoj konfuziji u potpunosti razumio, zato jer naravno da će vam odmah pasti na pamet da formulacija pitanja glasi: "Jeste li za ukidanje odluke Gradskog vijeća Grada Zaprešića donesene 28. ožujka 2013. godine o davanju koncesije za gospodarsko korištenje nepokretnog kulturnog dobra u sklopu Novih Dvora Jelačićevih koje je u vlasništvu Grada Zaprešića?", no zasigurno se nikad nećete sjetiti da glasi :"Jeste li za davanje dvorca u sklopu kompleksa Novi Dvori u koncesiju Visokoj školi za poslovanje i upravljanje s pravom javnosti Baltazar Adam Krčelić?". Primjerice, ostala mjesta u kojima se održao referendum, kao što su Fužine, u kojima je referendumsko pitanje glasilo: "Slažete li se da na prostoru označenom u Prostornom Planu Općine Fužine kao IS11 zona vjetroparka Zvirjak bude smještena vjetroelektrana Fužine?" morala su potrošiti 15 godišnjih proračuna kako bi angažirala vrsne stručnjake za razmišljanje, redovne profesore na Katedri za logiku Odsjeka za filozofiju Filozofskog fakulteta Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, koji su jedini ljudi u Hrvatskoj koji su mogli smisliti takvo pitanje. Nakon propalog referenduma Dario je javno pozvao na mir i suradnju među političkim strankama u gradu Zaprešiću. Nakon takve izjave koja je zaustavila rat između njega osobno i Željka Turka, ali također i Vinka Morovića, Danijela Saića te Lidije Gašpar iz vrhunske zaprešićke umjetničko-kulturne udruge Plemićka mladež, Norveški odbor za dodjelu Nobelove nagrade jednoglasno je odlučio da će u 2013. godini iznimno biti dodijeljene 2 Nobelove nagrade za mir. Iznimka će se napraviti stoga što je jedna nagrada već dodijeljena, a napori Darija Baće za postizanje svjetskog mira, koji su se manifestirali tako što je on pozvao na slogu među strankama, tako su enormno značajni da Dario jednostavno zaslužuje Nobelovu nagradu za mir. Baća je također izjavio da je uložio tužbu Visokom upravnom sudu zbog toga što je zlo Ministarstvo uprave odbilo raspisivanje referenduma. Prema najnovijim informacijama, nadležni bi sud presudu trebao donijeti točno na 600. godišnjicu Jelačićeve smrti (20. svibnja 2459.), što Baći uopće nije poznata informacija, te je on zasigurno podigao tužbu samo kako bi se pravedno izborio za želje zaprešićkih građana, a nikako ne zato da pokuša održati dojam kako cjelokupni proces ima nekakvog smisla. Također, presuda Visokog upravnog suda toliko je neizvjesna da su fizičari iz CERN-a, nakon otkrića Higgsovog bozona, zaustavili provođenje eksperimenata vezanih za ostale potencijalne subatomske čestice u velikom hadronskom sudaraču te su umjesto toga usmjerili svu svoju pažnju na predviđanje presude Visokog upravnog suda Republike Hrvatske. Osobni život Dario u osobnom životu uživa u borbi protiv mračnih sila. Dario se prvobitno želio zaposliti u Ministarstvu magije kao auror, ali mu to nije uspjelo jer ga profesor Snape nije pustio na višu razinu nastave Čarobnih napitaka (što je preduvjet za polaganje aurorskih ispita). thumb|400px|Iz nepoznatih razloga Dario je dobio ista čarobnjačka priznanja kao i Gilderoy Lockhart, pa su mnogi nagađali o mogućem krvnom srodstvu ova dva velika dobrotvora. Dario je nakon toga postao više angažiran u nemagičnom, bezjačkom svijetu, ali nije ostao nepoznat niti u čarobnjačkim krugovima, pa mu je tako, primjerice, čarobnjački časopis Vještičji tjednik čak pet puta dodijelio nagradu za najbolji osmjeh. O svojoj borbi s čarobnim i nečarobnim mračnim silama Dario će ubrzo pisati i knjige. Nije isključena niti mogućnost njegova povratka u Hogwarts, gdje bi sa svojim širokim iskustvom mogao predavati Obranu od mračnih sila te organizirati interdisciplinarnu nastavu sa predmetom Bezjačke studije u kojem bi se razmatralo kakve su sve mračne sile na djelu u Ministarstvu magije te je li samo koincidencija da je Cornelius Fudge bio ministar uprave prije nego što je postao ministar magije.